Curse of the Cat
by questgirl18
Summary: Sequel to Grandpa's Dreams! Several months after being rescued from the summer house, Tohru must learn to deal with her curse, or... DIE TRYING! Tune in for the exciting sequel! Sorry for the suckish summary! xD T for Language
1. Chapter 1

IIIIIII'MMMM BACCCCKKKKKKK!!!! I'm back with the LONNGGG await sequal to Grandpa's Dreams! I had many requests for it, but not much inspiration, so that's why it took so long! Anyways, on with the story and I SOO hope you enjoy it! =) (*mumbles something about a disclaimer*)

* * *

Chapter 1

Many months had passed since Tohru was rescued from the Sohma summer home. Kyo was less agile, but was still on edge, trying to keep up with Tohru, who had run into a total of six boys so far, but thankfully, each time, one of the boys was there to cover for her. We catch up with the three on their way home from school…

"Shut up Rat boy! I told you, I knew what I was doing!" yelled Kyo. Tohru, watched fretfully as the two argued over the fight Kyo had gotten in earlier with some guy who ran into Tohru outside the grocery store.

*Flashback*

"_K guys! I'm ready to go now, I got everything on the list!" Tohru said cheerfully as she exited the store. "How much was it Honda-san?" asked Yuki. "It ended up being less than usual, because there was a sale on leeks." she answered. Kyo sweat dropped in the background. "So, what would you guys like for dinner tonight?" asked Tohru, looking from on boy to the other. "Well--" started Yuki, but was interrupted by a large man shoving through the crowd. He shoved right past Tohru, who tripped, and fell to the ground, spilling her groceries upon the sidewalk. "HEY!" yelled Kyo. "HEY ASSHOLE!" he yelled, running to keep up with him. He finally caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder, spinning the man around violently, and turning the man to face him. "What the hell do you want, kid?!" he yelled, in a booming voice that shook the nearby flower stands. "Apologize to her! Your tubby ass just ran her down and spilled her groceries everywhere." he yelled. "Tubby?!" the man yelled, "I'll show YOU tubby!" he yelled angrily, and took a swing at Kyo, who blocked it with ease. "Baka!" Yuki yelled, and ran over, taking the man down in one swift kick._

*End Flashback*

Kyo ended up having to be dragged away by Yuki, so he wouldn't cause the man further harm. The man did apologize to Tohru, but Kyo was still mad. "Oh, so you knew what you were doing? Just running off like that and leaving Honda-san to pick up the groceries?" asked Yuki. Kyo stiffened, and said, "Yeah well, shut up! Who asked you?!". Yuki smirked, accepting his victory. "Oh! Honda-san, I am terribly sorry, but I had forgotten that I had a school meeting after school today, Kyo will have to escort you home from here." he said, then running down the road toward town. After a few moments of silence, Kyo looked over at Tohru, and said with a blush, "Ah, I, uhm, I'm sorry for leaving you there, and running after that guy.". Tohru, looked up from the ground, and smiled at him, saying, "Don't be silly Kyo-kun, It's okay.". Since the kiss in the hospital, the two had grown much closer, but also refrained from a relationship so because of Tohru's curse. Just then, a limb fell from the tree above, right in front of Tohru, causing her to trip. "Ah!" she yelled. "Tohru!" Kyo said, and ran to catch her. He caught her, but only had but a few seconds before, POOF!, Tohru turned into her tiny orange cat form. A silence fell over the two. Then, an embarrassed Tohru said, "Ah, I'm s-sorry Kyo-kun." Kyo sat there in shocked silence for awhile, then said, "Yeah, well watch where your going!". "Sorry, sorry, I should." she said, getting up. He got to his feet first, held his hand out, and said, "No, don't look wherever you want to. Sorry." She smiled, because she knew he was blushing. They walked home as the sun set, making the Sakura blossoms seem orange, rather than pink.

* * *

Sooooo... Like it? Hate it? Dip in soy sauce? Let me know with your reviews! (Wasn't that just the most adorable ending? Or maybe it's just me? XD) Talk to you guys next chapter!! ~QG18


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION READERS:

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things got so hectic in my life. Anyway, I'm sorry to say that on top of all the things I have to do AND the fact that I have MAJOR writer's block, My laptop got fried. I'm sorry but due to the loss of all my files and basically EVERYTHING on my computer, I won't be updating this story anytime soon. Again, I'm really sorry about it. I might even have to put the story on hold for a while but I wont say that I'm doing that just yet. Anyways, I have to go. Apparently, my principal just died on my THIRD DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL. W.T.F? Anyway, gotta go, and I apologize again for the long wait on my story.

Thanks,

QG18


End file.
